Mother and Son
by Mimz
Summary: What if Anakin's mother hadn't died in Attack of the Clones? Please read and comment Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Some notes about this...

1. This is my first fanfic, so please review a lot and be critical.

2. I know this is short, but there are more chapters coming. And it seemed a good place to stop for the time being.

3. This is AU of RotS, and the diologue is different.

4. I am _assuming_ that RotS accured 5 years after AotC, but I could not find any info about this. If someone has any specific information, please tell me...

5. I hope you enjoy this and please check back to see when I put the next chapter up! Thanks!

Chapter One

She opened her eyes slowly, painfully. It was night, and she could see nothing, not even her own hands. Then her vision adjusted, and she found herself in a brown cloth tent. She was only dimly aware of a ravaging hunger that seemed to fill every part of her body. She pushed herself up and crawled out of the tent.

She wished she hadn't. Bodies were strewn everywhere, and the place looked more like a graveyard than a village. She looked at the closest of the bodies. There was no blood, and yet it was sliced in half.

Resisting the urge to faint, Shmi Skywalker turned her back on the rest of the village and began to make her way home.

5 Years Later

Anakin Skywalker woke up panting and in a cold sweat. He had dreamed again, but this time it was...different. Yes, Padme had died in childbirth as usual, but Anakin was certain he had seen his mother's face in the dream, very much alive. She seemed disapproving. But why? First of all, Anakin knew his mother was dead-he had seen her die-and second of all, what was she irritated with him about in the dream? That he had a wife? Surely not.

Deeply disturbed, Anakin silently left the bedroom and the sleeping Padme and went up to the roof. The fountain and the soft lights turned themselves on as he appeared. Sitting down on the bench, Anakin looked at the Coruscant skyline and wondered about the meaning of this difference in his dream. Usually, his mother died in the dream...

Anakin suddenly became aware of soft footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Padme watching him.

"What's wrong, Ani?" She said, concerned. "It was the dream again...wasn't it?"

Anakin said nothing. Padme knew of his dreams where his mother died, but he had not told her that she died in them as well. He stood up and put his arms around Padme in a tender, loving embrace. He didn't want to tell her about his vision-how would she react? Would she think that she would really die?

But Padme backed away from him, taking his hands in hers. "Tell me," she said. "I want to know what's been troubling you so much."

Anakin struggled with himself for a moment. Shouldhe tell her? They never kept secrets from each other. Finally, he decided to tell Padme the truth.

"I had the dream again," he said. Padme looked at him with a questioning look, as if she knew that there was more to the dream.

"You died in childbirth," said Anakin. "It's just like the dreams about my mother except...this time I saw her face, looking at me disapprovingly."

"Ani, I won't really die!" said Padme. "It's just a dream!"

"You will if I don't do something..."

"But there's nothing you can do. If I die, that's just the way things are."

"No!" said Anakin so forcefully that Padme was certain she felt wind blow outwards from him. "I won't let you die like my mother did!"

He stormed off, leaving Padme alone on the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks, everyone who reviewed! I'm not going to change where it says "5 Years Later" because it's not really important in this story, but thanks anyway for letting me know the real facts.

Another thing-please give me some suggestions about how to make the story less concise. I guess I'm just a concise writer...Anyway, enjoy the story!

Chapter 2

Shmi Skywalker set two plates on the table-one for her, and one for her husband, Cliegg Lars. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway, watching her.

"You're so beautiful, Shmi," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Who, me?" Shmi laughed. "I'm just an old woman."

Cliegg sat down at the table to eat with Shmi. Shmi suddenly looked sad, her eyes downcast. "I'm thinking about Ani," she said. "Why hasn't he come to see me? I'm certain they'd let him come now...He must be a Master already."

Cliegg had realized that Shmi did not remember the events leading up to her escape. According to her, she had woken up to find the village's Tuskens slaughtered, presumably by a warring tribe. Cliegg hadn't told her the truth. He had heard Anakin tell Padme that he had killed the Tuskens. He couldn't let Shmi know that her son had commited such a horrible act. But this meant that he couldn't tell her that Anakin had been there, either.

"I'm sure he's thinking about you," said Cliegg. "If he could, he would come to see you."

But Shmi would not be comforted. Having finished her dinner, she stood up and left the room. Cliegg watched her leave, then followed. He found her standing on a hill next to the moisture farm, looking to the setting suns. He came up to stand next to her and put one arm around her. They stood together for some time.

Suddenly Shmi turned to Cliegg, her expression eerily grim. She said, "Anakin's in trouble, Cliegg."

As weeks passed, Padme noticed Anakin becoming more and more stressed. He rarely told her of his problems, and Padme worried about his sudden withdrawal. Whenever she asked him to talk to her, he refused, saying that he was busy and couldn't. She also noticed that he was speaking of Obi-Wan strangely...as if they were having an arguement. She knew they weren't, because she saw them together every day. But Anakin seemed to stop trusting Obi-Wan. And the rest of the Jedi Council, for that matter. To Padme, it seemed like Anakin trusted Chancellor Palpatine more.

Padme didn't like Chancellor Palpatine. She could sense that he was hiding something. She wasn't sure of his intentions, either. If he wanted peace, why did he go to such lengths to destroy the Seperatists? Wouldn't someone who really wanted peace try to negotiate instead?

She didn't want to tell Anakin this, because she knew how he would react. His temper was explosive, dangerous...Padme didn't think that Anakin would ever harm anyone, but she still remembered what he had told her about the Tuskens...Although Padme didn't realize this, she still thought of Anakin as the little boy on Tatooine. She was certain that he only wanted good for everyone.

One evening, Anakin came home much later than usual. The chrono showed 00:30 when the door finally slid open to reveal a tired, flustered Anakin.

"Ani! Why are you so late?" Asked Padme, coming up to meet him.

"I was doing something very important for the Chancellor," said Anakin.

"What?" said Padme.

"I can't tell you..." said Anakin, looking away.

Padme was dumbfounded. Anakin had always told her everything. What was he hiding?

"Ani..." she started to say, but Anakin cut her off.

"Let's not talk about that now," he said, smiling. He took Padme by the hand and led her away. Padme coerced, but not without first wondering what Anakin was avoiding so much.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his chambers, meditating, when he was interrupted by the buzzer. Obi-Wan pressed a button by the door and it slid open. Yoda stood in the doorway, looking more frail than usual and leaning on his staff.

"Master Yoda!" exclaimed Obi-Wan, bowing. "What brings you to my chambers?"

"Apologize I do for interrupting your meditation, Master Kenobi," said the wise Yoda. "A matter of great worry brings me here."

"What happened, Master?" said a suddenly wary Obi-Wan.

"Nothing yet," said Yoda, "but in trouble, young Skywalker is. To me he came for counsel."

"What did he tell you, Master?" Said Obi-Wan.

Yoda looked grim. "Of visions, he said...pain...suffering..."

Obi-Wan wondered what Anakin had been dreaming of. Why didn't he tell Obi-Wan about his concerns? "What did you tell him, Master?"

"Only what the Council has told him already," said Yoda. "'Mourn do not those who become One with the Force."

Obi-Wan looked down, his brow furrowed. He considered him and Anakin as close as brothers, and yet Anakin did not tell him of his visions. What was the young Jedi thinking?

As Yoda left the chambers, Obi-Wan was left to wonder about his former Padawan.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the reviews! I want to address some people here:

Sitaan-As you can see, I didn't update as quickly this time, but usually I do because I just have so many ideas.

PrincessofVictory-What are you confused about?

KTskywalker-Unfortunately, this conciseness also means that this story is quite short. I don't have a long plot, it's a relatively simple plot. But I think these next chapters will be longer because I enjoy writing the story from all the characters' points of view.

Another little note-some of the characters (like Cliegg and Shmi) are very minor, and so we know little about their personalities (unlike, for example, writing a fanfic about Han Solo). Therefore, I'm creating personalities for them as I go along, and I hope they don't seem weird to anyone. Enjoy this new chapter!

The day after he refused to tell Padme of his assignment, Anakin presented himself to Darth Sidious.

"I see that you are back, my young apprentice," said Sidious, an evil gleam in his eye.

"Yes, Master," said Anakin, returning the look. "The assignment went well. I trust that you know already?"

"Indead, my apprentice. I am proud of you. You learn quickly."

"Thank you, Master."

Sidious drew closer to Anakin, and Anakin could feel his malevolent energy even more. "I sense worry in you, Anakin."

How did Sidious always manage to know what Anakin was thinking? Anakin was annoyed with himself for failing to hide his emotions once again. "I was only wondering, Master..."

"What?" said Sidious sharply. _Surely he's not regretting his choice,_ thought the Sith Lord.

"Only that...Master, I want to learn! Padme is due soon...I must save her!" A powerful current of the Force lashed out from Anakin as he said this. His eyes gleamed orange, and Darth Sidious could feel his raw Dark energy, just waiting to be honed, trained..._used_, thought the Sith.

"Patience, my apprentice. You musn't be so rash. The powers you so desire are...dangerous."

"Patience is the _Jedi _way!"

Sidious leered. "How many times have I told you that Jedi and Sith are similar in almost every way...but one. You needn't worry about being too like the Jedi." _Not with that selfishness_, he added silently.

"But Master..." Anakin whined. _So immature, _thought Sidious. _Immature and arrogant. Perfect._

"Listen to me, Anakin," said Sidious. "I promise you, you will learn this power. It just takes time. Together, we will save Padme and we will all rule the Galaxy together.

Anakin lifted his devilish eyes and looked at Sidious.

"Now go, my young apprentice." Anakin looked doubtful, but Sidious urged him on. "Go, and remember: we will succeed. We will forge a relationship as Master and apprentice..."

Anakin bowed and left.

"...and maybe even more than that." Sidious glared malevolently at the door, a smirk on his face, then turned and retreated to his chambers.

**  
**

Cliegg Lars found his wife in their bedroom, throwing things into a suitcase.

He frowned. _What is she _doing he thought. Shmi noticed Cliegg and nervously jumped up, knocking most of the things stacked on the bed to the floor.

"Shmi..." Cliegg started to say, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Cliegg," said Shmi. "But I can't stay here. Ani is in trouble, and I must go to him."

"But...how can you possibly get to Coruscant?"

"I saved what little money I could from selling some of the vegetables I grow. Just enough for a ticket to Coruscant."

"But what about going back..."

"I'm sure Ani will pay for my ticket back. He will be delighted to see me. And I must find out what is troubling him and help. I can't bear to lose my son, Cliegg!"

Cliegg could see the agitation in her voice, on her face. She was as devoted a mother as could be, even spending all the little money she had to travel across the galaxy to her son. However, he was still doubtful of the whole situation. "But...how do you know he's in trouble?"

"I just can."

Cliegg raised an eyebrow.

"No, not like a Jedi...It's a maternal thing."

"All right, but how do you know he didn't just have a stressful day?"

"I know."

She clearly wasn't going to discuss the matter further, so Cliegg let it go. However, he still wasn't thrilled about letting his wife travel so far away, when she had never travelled at all. He started to say something, but Shmi stopped him again.

"Look, please don't worry about me. If you must worry, worry about Ani. Please understand that I must do this. If I don't, I'll never forgive myself."

Cliegg decided not to say anything else. He nodded to acknowledge this, and turned to leave.

"Cliegg..." Cliegg turned and looked back at her. "I love you."

Padme stood in her apartment, at the window. Images of Anakin flashed through her mind as if someone had turned on a holographic projector...Anakin as a little boy, sitting in Watto's shop and saying, "I'm a _person_! My name is Anakin." Anakin as a Padawan, with her on the meadow in Naboo...riding that ridiculous beast and falling off, pretending to be unconscious, only to make a face at her as she comes up to him. Anakin just several months ago, returning from the Outer Rim and running up to her, holding her...joyful at her news of the pregnancy. Anakin looking away, ashamed not to answer her question.

Hot tears sprang to her eyes from nowhere. Where had the happy, playful Ani gone? Who was this imposter? Padme left her spot by the window and went to her desk. In one of the drawers, she found a holo of her and Anakin together in Naboo. She realized how different he looked-in the holo he looked healthy, robust-but now he was pale and drawn.

Suddenly the door opened and Anakin rushed into their apartment.

Padme's face brightened. "Ani!" she cried out and rushed forward.

But Anakin barely noticed her. He grabbed a datacard and a datapad and was about to rush back out the door when he saw her, disapointed and unbelieving.

"Ani..." she said, not sounding nearly as excited as she had a moment ago.

"Not now, Padme," said Anakin. "Another time."

Without another word, he rushed out the door. It slowly slid shut behind him.

Padme stood for several moments, stupefied. Since when did Anakin _not have time_ for her? She collapsed in tears and crumpled to the floor.


End file.
